forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fw190a8/Archive/2007-03-19
Fw190a8, there are several good Salvatore books out there. For one, the Paths of Darkness quartet. Buy the compendium, or you'll miss out on the best of the four, which was removed from the series. And I agree, Hunter's Blades... well, not TOO suspenseful, and I'm pretty sure that by the end of the series either Drizzt will become the equivalent of Bhaal or DIE! Also I think the legacy of the drow are going to be okay, and they came out in 1990 ish. And I have tried the Crystal Shard in the Icewing Dale Trilogy and not to be negative but I was ticked off at the fact that the villain was so... mediocre. I think I'll like Two Swords a bit better than that. i got to page 50 in Crystal Shard before thinking it was boring. I heard, however, on a website that the sequel, streams of silver is good. i also heard that Thousand Orcs is bad. The cleric Quintet, for another good Salvatore book, was recommended to me, if you haven't read that yet. But some say it was awful because quote "they were not fond of clerics." It's Cadderly, the priest of Deneir who is starred if you did not know. Cell4 02:03, 8 February 2007 (UTC) If there is some kind of award on this wikia, I would like to give it to you. One, you have answered all of my questions so far, and two you have to be pretty darn good to become an administrator! How do you get promoted to admin, anyway? Cell4 01:16, 8 February 2007 (UTC) If you do not think this is rude, could you tell me your real name? I'd for one prefer to be called Eli and I think you definitely deserve the admin position. Do you have a list of FR books that you read and loved? I see to many at the bookstore every day to know what is in each and every one. thank you, and you can use my userpage or talk page to respond. Cell4 01:29, 8 February 2007 (UTC) Nice work dude! *Seconded! Zerak-Tul 17:45, 23 May 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you! I will try to add, update and improve as frequently as I can. Fw190a8 02:53, 26 May 2006 (UTC) Again you've worked your behind off, very nice work, and inspiring for the rest of us, I'll try and get something done as well when I get the time off from work :) Zerak-Tul 20:32, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :Thanks! It's nice to know my efforts are appreciated. Fw190a8 20:43, 23 June 2006 (UTC) :: Hey, I was wondering if I could ask a favor. I'm currently trying to build a local wikia for myself at home for my DMing needs. I have been adding in the information from the D&D 3.5 books and was hoping to ask if I can use your LocalSettings.php for my local wikia. It love the format you have, but unfortunately I'm not quite the programer (give me hardware and I can do anything though.) The reason for this is I cannot reproduce a lot of the effect on my computer as on here due to not knowing what is enabled in php. If not, I completely understand and will continue to dabble on my own while still contributing here. Tokitung :::You should go talk to the Wikia staff themselves, as we're just running their software. Zerak-Tul 16:31, 2 October 2006 (UTC) The Question That Makes Me Feel Dumb Are you a FR expert? I need a lot more info than I have on Forgotten Realms. A lot of the time I feel like my expertise lies with Menzoberranzan and nothing else. Can you recommend some articles for me to read? Please respon on my talk page. Thank you! Cell4 01:55, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the help The articles you requested me to read were all useful. Thanks. Question here. Do you have a D&D character, or do you stick with reading. I've been playing D&D since late 2005, around the time that this wiki started up. And if ou do, what's his or her weapon? My new character has no weapon yet, and I'm looking for ideas. And have you ever been a DM at all? I need major advice there. And I asked earlier, is their a Forgotten Realms map? Cell4 01:16, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Re: Poke! Glad to hear you're still around, and I can say I'm with you on the don't-get-to-edit-as-much-as-I'd-like wagon, but I think the little bits help too :) - You work on a wiki? Care to elaborate, sounds interesting! Zerak-Tul 00:43, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Re: Citation templates Cheers, and thanks for making excellent templates, now we just need to put them to use more :) Zerak-Tul 03:24, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Sysop status Thanks to some help from Angela, you're now an admin. Congrats! :Many thanks to both you and Angela! Fw190a8 18:43, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Baldur's Gate How is the computer game Baldur's Gate non-canonical? --84.210.40.108 19:06, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Games are non-canonical by choice of WotC, but if the game has a novel released (As Baldur's Gate had) then the events there in are canon. This means, for example, that the NPCs Jaheira and Khalid are canon, but someone like Minsc is not, because he was not included in the novel based on the game. Zerak-Tul 23:38, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::I see, thank you. Too bad, the games are full of excellent information, and help visualize everything. How about this: over at the Star Wars wikia we include all bits from all licensed sources, but if something is non-canon we clearly mark it as such. Would this work for the Forgotten Realms wikia? --Imp 00:09, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::We have the template, which could quickly be adapted to notify the reader that a certain section of an article is non-canon, and not the entire article. But if we allow too much non-canon info, where do we start drawing the line? Do we allow people posting their own home variations of the setting etc.? Zerak-Tul 10:10, 4 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Of course we wouldn't allow home-made characters and such, that would be "fanon." Basically, I propose that if something is in an official licensed product, it should be included on this wikia; if something is non-canonical (yet in a licensed product) we can still have articles on it—except those would be marked as such. If you agree with me, I can conjure up a few templates and such, to get us going. --Imp 13:12, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Don't forget that we have the template too! A good place to discuss canon is on the talk page for the Canon article. That page also has a bit of information about what (currently) is considered canon on this wiki. :::::Personally, I feel that the problem with computer games is that their events need to be significant in order to engage the player, but these events might disrupt the Realms too much or define things that they really don't have a right to, in a canonical sense. For example, in Baldur's Gate 2, you get to explore the city, but the size and detail of each area was limited by the power of computers at the time, so who's to say that's exactly what the city looks like? :::::A classic example is in the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion computer game, where the lore describes a walk from one landmark to another taking several days, but in the game it's possible in about three minutes. The 16-mile square area of the game is supposed to represent an entire country, and current technical limitations mean that we just can't create accurate representations on computers... yet! Fw190a8 14:46, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *Hello, Fw190a8, I am User:Cell4 and about Baldur's Gate not being canon. It isn't just because WotC said it did not fit in, but also in the videogame you got to make your own character. Say he's named, ah... Klickjax. Yeah. Klickjax in the "real" FR setting didn't battlel the Bhaalspawn. In the novel, the canon source, it is established that Adbel did. Make sense. User:Cell4 :A good point, well made. Thank you. Fw190a8 21:40, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Yearbox Template? Hey Focke, I was wondering if you're more handy with user boxes than I am, and if you could fork Wikipedias to here (maybe simplify it a bit, to only have a list of 5 years past, 5 future and an "age" (if applicable) as a hidden structure (e.g. (The Days of Thunder). Zerak-Tul 10:48, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Fantastic work as ever! :D Zerak-Tul 20:22, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Block of User:12.75.162.160 Please note that the edits were under both User:12.75.162.160 and 12.75.162.35, so consider an extra block. Zerak-Tul 00:27, 21 January 2007 (UTC) :I noticed that after I did it, but I'm hoping that these silly edits will stop, and it's likely that the user responsible for this would come back on a different IP each time, so it's hard to block. Fw190a8 02:39, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Unused Images Have a look at , think we need to clear out stuff we're never going to use. Zerak-Tul 15:35, 21 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Looks like an interesting place, with lots of useful things for me to do. I've started on an article from the Special:Wantedpages list. We'll see if I can pull enough coding knowledge out of the other articles so that I know what I'm doing. Speaking of coding, is there a list of Templates that I'm just not finding? Or do you have to know what they are to be able to use them? LifeIsArt 02:13, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Category deletion request Hi. I'm new here. Do we have a "Votes for deletion" kind of page on this wiki? Couldn't find one. Please delete: * Category:Non-Canonical (empty, violates capitalisation rules) * 1374 DR & Talk:1374 DR (empty, blanked after newbie question) Thanks. --TOR 12:17, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :Use the Template:Deletion, and it'll add the appropriate category. But no need to delete 1374 DR, as it will be created/filled out soon enough, Non-Canonical was already deleted by FW. Zerak talk 17:25, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Great, thank you. I love small wikis for that very reason - no bureaucracy, plain consensus. :) --TOR 18:16, 3 February 2007 (UTC)